Alejandro
by Elyon-chan
Summary: Podrías ser cualquiera... podrias ser quien yo quisiera que fueras.


**Summary:** Podrías ser cualquiera… podrías ser quien yo quisiera que fueras.

**Disclaimer:** SCC no me pertenece, si así fuera no creo que estuviera escribiendo aquí… o quien sabe, tal vez si...

**Advertencias:** Levísimo lime… creo…

* * *

><p>No supe en que momento comenzó…<p>

Y realmente no tengo verdadero interés en hacerlo. Recuerdo lo importante, olvido lo que no quiero saber.

Pero ni eso esta claro. En un momento tenia claro que era lo primordial… y en un instante, lo importante se volvió banal.

Lo último que recuerdo claramente es el ámbar entrando en el bar. Después de eso todo se vuelve confuso. No es que haya estado borracha… un poco nada más.

Solo fueron dos cervezas a la salud de aquel bastardo manipulador. Pero bueno, podrían haber sido más…

Ahora mismo tú eras un asunto que requería mi total atención. Como una tormenta arrasaste con todo mi raciocinio. Lo que había estado haciendo hacia unos segundos ya se me había olvidado.

Solo basto haberte echado un vistazo para haberlo decidido. Yo estaba allí totalmente para ti, para que hicieras lo que quisieras conmigo, de preferencia algo donde no tuvieras puesto pantalones ni chaqueta…

Mi atención era absoluta y completamente tuya. No tenías que preocuparte por nada, ya me tenías en tus garras. A pesar de que no habías hecho nada, yo ya estaba atrapada.

En un segundo me hiciste trizas… me volviste loca, me cambiaste, me trastornaste.

Aunque fueras un desconocido y jamás te hubiera visto, no podía dejar de mirarte. No pude dejar de notar tu seguro caminar… tan excitante y sensual. Tus atrayentes ojos de ámbar y miel. Tu dorada piel que rogaba por ser tocada. Tus labios, que reclamaban ser besados.

Toda yo era tuya. Solo tenías que hacer una pequeña cosa.

Mirarme.

Debía llamar tu atención antes que cualquiera. Debía tenerte como fuera. Sabía que no estaba siendo racional, pero lo preferí así. Preferí perderme en ti.

Podía ver como todas las mujeres en el bar te observaban como si fueran a devorarte. Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a dejar que fuera así. Tú eras mi banquete y yo seria quien mordería ese buen cacho de carne.

Lo que paso después es confuso, tal vez lo imagine o tal vez realmente fue así… pero no importa como sucedió, lo importante es como concluyó.

Tu mirada al acercarme… mi cinismo al presentarme… tu devastadora sonrisa… los ojos del bar taladrándome… tus amigos tratando de burlarse… tu mano en mi cintura, acercándome.

Fui atrevida y descarada. Fui incitante y sensual. Fui todo lo que querías y tal vez un poco más.

No es arrogancia lo que digo, solo es la realidad. Sentía tus manos sobre mí en todo momento, en mi cintura, en mi espalda, en mi cabello. Tu voz ronca y acentuada susurrándome al oído.

Y antes de que ambos nos diéramos cuenta el tiempo ya había pasado y era hora de separarnos. Pero ninguno de los dos quería dejarlo.

Fue un acuerdo en silencio. Nada de compromisos, solo un puro y excitante beneficio. Todos ganamos y nada perdemos.

La noche fría, la silenciosa caminata, fueron el preludio de algo que ambos ansiábamos. Un tenso recorrido que termino en cuanto entramos en tu morada.

Fue como si el infierno se desatara. Manos por todos lados, besos, gemidos, un millón de latidos…

El camino a tu cuarto era largo, pero lo hicimos valer. Prendas regadas por doquier, sonrisas seductoras y caricias incitantes fueron el entretenimiento hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino.

Me arrojaste en la cama y te abalanzaste sobre mi, igual como lo haría un muerto de hambre con el último trozo de carne.

Mis piernas alrededor de tu cintura, tus manos que no se quedaban quietas en ningún lado, nuestras lengua danzando un violento vals que ambos deseábamos jamás terminar. Ambos temblando de excitación ante lo que venia.

El raciocinio se había perdido hacia mucho rato, ahora solo importaba nuestra propia satisfacción. La tuya, la mía.

Tus labios rozaban y mordían cada centímetro de mi expuesta piel, tus besos se habían tornado apasionados y desesperados. Ambos entregados en este baile pasional, moviéndonos a un ritmo decadente y delirante que nos hacia rogar por mas. Enredados el uno con el otro dispuestos a cumplir cualquiera que fuera nuestra fantasía.

La noche fue testigo de lo que hicimos, de cada grito, cada suspiro, todos los gemidos que compartimos. Una sinfonía de frenéticos sonidos.

Cuanto dimos, cuanto dejamos, cuanto lo disfrutamos. Silencioso espectador de nuestro ardoroso pecado.

Pero solo nosotros lo supimos verdaderamente, todo lo que no dijimos, todo lo que nos callamos, los anhelos y deseos que ambos nos guardamos. 

* * *

><p><em>No supe en que momento comenzó…<em>

_Pero recuerdo como termino…_

_Y realmente no tengo verdadero interés en hacerlo. Recuerdo lo importante, olvido lo que no quiero saber. _

_Tengo el recuerdo de tus manos grabado a fuego en mi piel._

_Pero ni eso esta claro. En un momento tenia claro que era lo primordial… y en un instante lo importante se volvió banal._

_Le quitaste importancia a todo lo demás..._

_Lo ultimo que recuerdo claramente es el ámbar entrando en el bar. Después de eso todo se vuelve confuso. No es que haya estado borracha… un poco nada más._

_Tú sola esencia bastó para embriagarme…_

_Solo fueron dos cervezas a la salud de aquel bastardo manipulador. Pero bueno, podrían haber sido más…_

_Aunque solo tú fuiste necesario para hacerme olvidar_. 

* * *

><p>La mañana llegó antes de lo que esperaba, descubriendo a dos desconocidos amantes retozando en una cama.<p>

Tus gestos masculinos y tu mirada sensual me pedían por más, y no es que no te comprendiera. Yo aun no estaba satisfecha de ti, mis manos aun ansiaban tocarte, mi boca besarte y en mi interior solo pensaba en devorarte.

Había sido algo descabellado y estúpido, nos habíamos dejado llevar por la pasión y el alcohol, pero por tus ojos podía decir que no te arrepentías. Y eso mismo, yo también lo sentía.

Ambos queríamos saber, moríamos por conocer el nombre de aquel que por una sola noche había hecho más que calentar nuestra cama, sino que había entibiado nuestra alma.

Pero eso no podría ser. Ninguno de los dos debía mencionar un "nos volveremos a ver"

Tú tenias tu vida y maldita fuera la suerte, yo tenia la mía. No había cupo para ti y tú no tenias ningún lugar para meterme a mí.

Teníamos nuestros problemas, amigos y sentimientos. Responsabilidades y trabajos que no podíamos compartir con el otro. Así que sin ninguna explicación, sin ninguna razón, ambos optamos por dejarlo allí.

Tal vez estuvieras dispuesto a amarme, pero yo no iba a rogarte.

Era algo deprimente, y egoísta, que ninguno de los dos estuviera dispuesto a hacer un espacio en nuestras vidas. Aunque viendo como comenzó, era normal la forma en la que concluyó. La imparable tormenta se había detenido y había dejado un rastro de calma y destrucción a nuestro alrededor.

Después de esto, ninguno de los dos volvería a ser el mismo. Pero aun así nuestra elección fue la misma. Y la decisión definitiva.

Yo jamás sabría tu nombre ni tú el mío. No te buscaría jamás y la única manera en que te vería seria en mi mente, en mis recuerdos de este día… en una enfermiza fantasía.

Era mejor así. Lo haría todo mucho más sencillo. Así podría dejarte. Podría superar la obsesión que eran tu olor y tu piel. Podría olvidar más rápido el sabor de tus besos y el sonido de tus gemidos.

Era mas fácil alejarme si no sabia quien eras, mas fácil olvidarte si no te conocía. Era más fácil no sentirme tan culpable si tu apodo era "el tipo sexy del bar de la avenida"

Aunque ambos moríamos por saber… así me volviera loca jamás pregunté.

En mi mente recordaría tus manos, tus besos y tus caricias. Tu rostro apasionado seria lo que mas extrañaría.

No te hacia falta ningún titulo. Ningún nombre u apellido.

Serias un querido desconocido.

Un ángel que vino a salvarme de la desesperación y un demonio que me arrastró a mi perdición.

Podrías ser un rico o un indigente. Podrías ser empresario o estudiante. Podrías ser suicida u homicida. Podrías ser alguien. Podrías ser nadie.

Podrías ser cualquiera… podrías ser quien yo quisiera que fueras.

Serias Roberto, serias Fernando…

_Tal vez Alejandro…_

* * *

><p>¡Bien! ¡Ese fue mi primer intento de lime! ¿Que les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Nefasto? ¡Díganme! ¡Quiero saber!<p>

Este one-chot me venia fastidiando desde hace una semana que prácticamente lo había acabado, pero brillante yo, me quede dormida y la compu se reinició… y ¿adivinen que? ¡No lo guarde! ¡Arggg! DX

Pero bueno, el caso es que ya esta aquí, fuera de mi cabeza antes de que la idea me siga atormentando igual que todas las otras que siguen allí D:

Oh, y por si no se habían dado cuenta, esto fue inspirado por la canción "Alejandro" de Lady Gaga. No se porque… esto termino simplemente asi y ya, no me pidan muchas explicaciones al respecto xD

¿Podrán creer que antes de la semana pasada no había escuchado esa canción? La empecé a escuchar mientras leía otro SxS y de repente la idea vino a mi –w-

Y bueno, es todo lo que tengo por comentar… ¡Ah, cierto! Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron review en "Perséfone"! Danyeda Goofy Panterita, InnocenceMoon, Hikari-chan, Rosh Bernal, Perla Y y saku suzumiya. ¡Ustedes me hacen el día! TwT

¡Muchisisisimas gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer esto! ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

P.D.1 Empecé mi curso de verano hoy y el viernes ya tengo examen, así que en contra de mis principios, me pondré a estudiar D:

P.D.2 ¡Sabes que quieres dejar un review!


End file.
